


Respite

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: It is I, the great mysterious grey blob! I come to you with a quest. Should you choose to accept it… thou doth create a Cissamione story in which the great Narcissa Black must resolve a problem… the Muggle way. Feel free to go nuts with it. Or not. Tis thine choice. WOOSH *grey blob disappears into the night*Aka Narcissa uses the tube. Asked by Naralanis via tumblr





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naralanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralanis/gifts).



> So, the idea for this one is that happens in the same 'verse than "Halt" does. In case someone read that one.   
> Will be at the comment section.
> 
> (Insert here usual disclaimer of please don't kick my ass for the fluff)

The blonde witch winced as she walked past of what, by the looks of it, were a family of four; their French accents as they read the signs that stood in front of them signaling them as tourists. It wasn’t that what bothered her however, but their loud voices that followed her as she pressed her hands against the fabric of the clothes she wore: non-magical looking enough for them to not stare. The noise of their conversation –far too loud, far too explosive- was yet another addition to the cacophony that already surrounded her as she maneuvered through the sea of bodies that didn’t look twice around them as they walked in and out of the underground stop she had managed to find after a far too painful conversation with an old lady that had been kind enough to tell her where to go.

Nothing of this would be happening if Hermione lived in magical London. The thought assaulted her as she pursed her lips and reached for the map drilled to a wall of the narrow she was beginning to suspect that had been magically enhanced to contain so many people at the same time. Yet, she thought with a small grazing her lips as she also mentally thanked the younger witch and her insistence of her buying one those damned tickets a week ago, the brunette was far too stubborn and loved her apartment far too much. A detail that, even now when she was trying her damndest to not to be swallowed by the mob, she could understand wholeheartedly.

Nibbling at her bottom lip enough for the skin to feel distinctly numb as she released it, she walked into the platform just as one of those machines came in with a mix of whirring and growling that only added to the already full atmosphere. Following the people that began pushing her while trying to reach the gaping doors she thought once more in the quiet early morning she had had with Hermione; her eyes sparkling in the soft morning light as she had stood and kissed Narcissa tenderly before going to work with the whispered promise of meeting during her lunch hour in one of the few coffee places around the ministry they liked.

If Narcissa managed to get to the correct stop that was.

And it was funny, the blonde thought as she squared her shoulders, anxiously checking the amount of stops she would need to count before exiting the awful tub-whatever. The family of four from before pushed and walked in a few feet away from her just as rambunctious as they had been a few minutes ago and she sighed, her hand digging into her wrist as she repositioned herself. It was funny, her thoughts whispered once again; how Hermione had managed to get Narcissa love the rickety apartment full of golden light every morning and quiet silver silence in the nights Narcissa decided to stay. Which was often enough for her to not remember when had been the last time she had slept on her own bed. Not, she added, that she was complaining about it.

Not at all.

Usually she would wake at the same time as Hermione did, accompanying her up until the bloody entrance of the underground and then watching her go inside before walking past the muggle neighborhood until she reached the border of magical London. Today, however, she had decided to sleep in and thus her current predicament.

Hermione was definitely going to laugh at this once she told her and the blonde witch could already picture web-like lines spreading from the corner of her eyes and a soft laugh bubbling on her throat. Something that would make Narcissa want to do nothing but kiss the younger woman no matter the brunette’s protests. Nevertheless, she mussed as the metro jumped and seemed to cough, the doors opening and a few muggles walking out only to have a few more jump straight in, she felt quite proud of herself and that translated into her fixing her posture once more and sigh with utter relief as the her stop came quicker than she had expected, the motion of walking out sluggish at best however as she almost stumbled a young kid, his eyes inexpressive as he murmured a quick “Sorry” that got swallowed by the sound London proper brought with it.

Well, Narcissa thought as she pressed her hands against the fabric of her dress once more, the texture calming her as she tried to keep herself as nonchalant looking as the usual façade of Ice Queen provided. It wasn’t that what made the knots she already could feel beginning to form at the nape of her neck disappear however but the the silhouette of a beaming brunette lazily leaning against a street lamp that rose just a few meters away from the actual entrance to the metro’s.

Nodding and walking towards her, Hermione didn’t really give a moment for Narcissa to smile back, stealing the motion from her mouth with a pech on her lips before taking her hand between her own, quickly walking away from the still spewing mouth of the tube.

 “Who would have thought.” Her voice was airy, full of mischief and Narcissa could only lick her lips as they both kept on walking. “That I would see Narcissa Black herself walk outside from the tube.”

The blonde witch suppressed her impulse of rolling her eyes, the movement one far too relaxed and far too improper on her mind for her to do it in the middle of the street. Her look must have given her away though as Hermione hummed, eyes narrowed and the slightest bit of ink marring her face. A detail Narcissa’s blue eyes focused on; the blotch the only signal that the brunette’s day must have been hectic.

Using her free hand she brushed her thumb against the ink, smearing it as she cupped the younger witch’s face.

 “I think I did it quite well.” She answered, eyes narrowing and a smile dancing on her lips despite herself. She liked the easiness on Hermione’s grasp, the twitch of her fingers before she released her. “All things considered.”

Laughter ringing on her ears, the brunette nodded, eyes twinkling.

“Oh, you did. You definitely did.”


End file.
